


The Beginning of Something

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott breaks up with Allison, and Stiles just has to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo (“Stiles/Scott”). Set early in Season 1, AU-ish.

“Hey, man!” Stiles calls, spotting his best friend lingering at the edge of the parking lot. “You waiting for Allison?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, treating him to a sunny smile. “We’re going to study for Chem. We’re lab partners.”

“Ooh,” Stiles grins, waggling his eyebrows. “Going to do some _in depth_ studying of your chemistry?”

“Oh my god, Stiles, that was awful,” Scott says, rolling his eyes. “We’re going to do our homework at the library,” he says, sounding exasperated. “And no, none of that was a euphemism.”

“The library?” Stiles says, wrinkling his nose. “That doesn’t sound like much of a date to me.”

Scott ducks his head guiltily. “We’re, uh, we’re not dating anymore,” Scott says, peeking up at him nervously.

“What?” Stiles yells, shocked. “When were you going to tell me, dude? Are you okay? What happened?”

“Stiles, calm down,” Scott says, laughing. “It’s okay. It was, what did she say? Amicable. So, we’re going to try staying friends,” he says. 

“Hence the library,” Stiles mutters. “It’s neutral territory. And are you actually taking Derek’s advice? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Not exactly. Derek’s been helping me hone my senses, learn to use my powers,” Scott hedges, scratching the back of his neck.

“Wow, so you decided to cooperate with him, huh? Still not getting how this led to a break-up, though,” Stiles says. “Wait, you’re not dating Derek, are you?”

“Dude, no!” Scott huffs, and shoves him hard in the shoulder. “No way. Seriously, why would you think that?”

“Okay, I get it,” Stiles says, placating. “I just had to check, I mean, Derek is pretty hot, I thought you might have noticed.”

“You think he’s hot?” Scott practically growls.

“Uh, yeah? I have eyes. Though to be honest, practically everyone we know is really good looking. It’s kind of a burden on my self-esteem,” Stiles says dramatically.

That gets a laugh out of Scott. “I’m guessing your bisexuality isn’t so theoretical after all,” he says, grinning.

“It’s definitely factual,” he says rolling his eyes, “consider it confirmed.” Then, “Hey, stop trying to distract me! What did Derek do that changed your mind?”

“Um,” Scott says, looking shifty. “Can we maybe do this later?”

“Dude, no! Tell me what’s going on,” Stiles hisses. 

“Well,” Scott says slowly. “While I—hey, is that Allison? Gotta go,” he says, clapping Stiles on the shoulder and hurrying away. “Talk to you later,” he calls over his shoulder.

Stiles watches him go, and narrows his eyes. He’s going to get to the bottom of this.

*

Scott’s not going to get a chance to put him off again, Stiles decides, as he climbs in through his window. He can study just as well in Scott’s room, and this way he’ll be ready and waiting when Scott comes back. 

He finishes all his homework, and then gets bored messing around with Scott’s stuff. He sprawls out on Scott’s bed, listening to the quiet hum of an empty house, so similar to his own. His eyes drift closed. 

He wakes up to Scott looming over him with an intense expression, so close he can feel Scott’s breath against his cheek. “Dude, what the hell?” he flails, startled, and Scott scrambles back. 

“Why were you in my _bed_?” Scott asks accusingly from across the room. 

“I was waiting for you!” Stiles huffs. “Why were you sniffing me like that? It’s not even close to the full moon!”

Scott looks away. “I didn’t realize that I was, uh.” He clears his throat, cautiously walks back to the bed. “I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

Stiles scoots up to lean against the headboard, tucking up his feet so Scott has room to sit. “I thought Derek was helping you get better control of your freaky werewolf powers,” he says, waving his hand vaguely in Scott’s direction.

“Yeah,” Scott says, slumping down on the bed. “Still learning. And there was some stuff he told me, that well, I didn’t really want to believe. I don’t always listen to him when I should.”

“Is this about you becoming a murder-wolf like the Alpha? Because I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Stiles says confidently.

“No, not that. I already told Derek I wasn’t going to kill with the Alpha, that I wasn’t going to join his pack,” Scott says.

“Speaking of,” Stiles says, letting his foot creep forward to nudge Scott in the side. “You didn’t tell me how grump-wolf convinced you to break up with Allison.”

Scott sighs. “The way Derek explains it, is that I sort of became fixated on her. She was a new element in my life, right when I was coming into my powers, and because of that, I felt a…connection.”

He’s quiet for a long time.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t really care about her,” Stiles says, letting his other foot rest against Scott’s thigh, feeling the heat seep through. “It’s cool if you don’t want to tell me the real story. I know Derek put the smack down on your angsty teenage hormones,” he says, trying to lighten the mood.

“Pretty sure you’ve got a similar hormone situation,” Scott says, laughing. His hand comes up to cover Stiles’ ankle, his thumb brushing the skin below Stiles’ jeans. “And that’s not what happened. When Derek was helping me refine my senses, I discovered that I still had feelings for someone. Someone I liked as much as Allison, who could be my anchor, but was less dangerous.” He gently squeezes Stiles’ leg. “Someone I could rely on. A friend, you could even say.”

Stiles scoots closer, carefully, so he won’t jostle Scott’s hand. “You’re telling me you broke up with her, because there’s someone else?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, and he sounds kind of sad. “I thought maybe I was over them, but it looks like I was wrong.”

Stiles waits for Scott to elaborate, but he just sits there, quiet.

“How’d Allison take it?” he asks eventually.

“Better than I would have guessed. I just tried to be honest with her, and she wished me luck. She’s a really good person,” Scott says, smiling a little. 

“So she knows who it is?” Stiles asks eagerly.

“Yeah, she knows. It doesn’t matter though, it’s not going to happen,” Scott sighs.

“Why not?” he asks. “Do you not have a chance? Is she dating someone else?”

Scott sighs. “I think I would know,” he says carefully, “if _he_ were interested.”

“Dude!” Stiles says excitedly, slugging Scott in the arm. “You never told me you were into guys.”

“Yes I did,” Scott says patiently. “When you told me two years ago that you might be bi, and I said that I might be, too.”

“I remember,” Stiles says immediately. “But I thought you were just saying that for like, solidarity, or something. I didn’t think there was a chance you’d be—” he hastily cuts himself off. “Anyway, who is it?”

Scott shakes his head. 

“Wait, is it someone embarrassing? Is it Jackson?” he says in horror. “Please tell me it’s not Jackson.”

“It’s not Jackson,” Scott parrots back, rolling his eyes. “And I’m not telling you who it is.”

“Fine,” Stiles huffs. “But you know I’m gonna find out anyway.”

Scott flops back on the bed. “I’m counting on it,” he mutters.

*

Stiles knows he’s no Sherlock Holmes, but he’s doing his best to emulate him. He’s been trying to be a lot more focused on Scott, on who he talks about, who he flirts with, because he’s gotta figure out who Scott has a crush on. He needs to know who his competition is, okay?

The only problem is, Scott’s behavior hasn’t really changed, except for the fact that he doesn’t do any sickeningly sweet public displays of affection with Allison anymore. He spends time with the same people, doing the same things, and doesn’t pine for anyone, as far as Stiles can tell. (He’s not exactly an expert at romance or love, himself). So he’s at an impasse, because Scott’s not giving him any clues.

He considers going to ask Derek, but that seems both weird and inappropriate. Maybe Allison? No, she’d never tell. 

He knows that when he has a crush, he tries to be around them as much as possible, even changing his routine to see them more often. So why is Scott doing the same old thing with the same old people? 

He’s beginning to think Scott made the whole crush thing up. Werewolf powers would sure be useful at a time like this. 

“Hey,” he says to Scott, acting on a hunch. “Want to hang out and watch all the Die Hard movies tonight?”

He expects to be turned down, because it’s Friday night and Scott probably has plans to lurk outside his crush’s window or something. That’s what he imagines Derek is teaching him, anyway.

“Yeah, man,” Scott says instead. “That sounds good. But we could watch Star Wars instead, if you wanted,” he says, grinning. 

The absolute shock of that sentence coming out of Scott’s mouth has him stunned silent. Scott, who is not a science fiction fan at all, volunteering to watch Star Wars of his own volition? Something’s definitely up.

“See you after school, okay?” Scott says, heading off down the hallway before Stiles manages to say anything.

 

*

 

And really, Stiles thinks, that’s not even the first weird thing Scott has done lately. 

Last week, he’d asked Stiles to come to the vet clinic and help him out with work. What it had actually entailed was Scott handing him a basket of puppies, and asking him to play with them. He’d eagerly told Stiles how important it was that they be handled, that contact would make them friendlier and easier to adopt out.

Stiles had, in fact, needed none of that explanation, only too happy to play with a pile of puppies for a few hours while Scott did real work. 

He’s also pretty sure Scott took his picture when he laid on the floor and tried to cuddle them all at once.

And a few days ago, when Stiles had complained that all the healthy eating at home was putting him into withdrawals, Scott had taken him on a trip to the malt shop. He’d treated Stiles to a basket of curly fries, followed by two scoops of cookie dough ice cream. 

It had been a truly glorious evening. 

Scott had paid for everything, and when Stiles asked why, Scott had given him a sunny little smile and said he’d wanted to spend some time with his best friend. 

And just yesterday, he’d offered to help Stiles practice, just in case coach let him stay first line. He even said he’d do it during their free period, which was Scott’s favorite time to nap. 

Scott’s up to something, and Stiles is going to find out what.

 

*

“Okay,” Stiles says, cornering Scott as soon as he’s in the door. “What’s going on?”

“What?” Scott repeats, looking bewildered. “What do you mean?”

“Look,” Stiles says, ticking off points on his hand. “You say you’re interested in someone else, you say they’re a safer choice. And yet,” Stiles says sharply, “I haven’t seen you with anyone new.”

“So?” Scott says, almost like he’s trying not to laugh. “Maybe it’s someone I’ve known for a while.”

“I considered that,” Stiles says. “But you’ve mostly been spending your time with me. More than you have in a long time…” Stiles says, trailing off.

“You knew all that, but you still couldn’t put it together?” Scott says softly. He leans back against the wall, his expression so open and sweet that it makes Stiles’ knees feel weak. 

Sometimes he forgets how beautiful his best friend is. 

“It’s someone I’ve been in love with for years, someone I always want to be around,” Scott continues quietly. “And you still don’t know who it is?”

Stiles thinks he might know, hopes he knows. He shakes his head anyway. He wants to hear it from Scott.

Scott gives him a smile, but he looks scared. “It’s you, Stiles. It always has been.”

The thrill of it hits him right in the heart, and settles warm in his chest. “Yeah?” he says, and he’s surprised at how uneven his voice sounds. 

“Yeah,” Scott says, and he looks so happy. 

Stiles can’t help reaching out, settling his hand on the back of Scott’s neck, fingers curling into his hair. “I’ve been in love with you forever,” he says against Scott’s lips.

Scott pulls back, startled. “You really mean it,” he says, laying his hand on Stiles’ chest, right over his heart. 

“I see you’re finally putting those werewolf powers to good use,” Stiles teases. “Of course I mean it,” he says, and pulls Scott into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
